Archivo:Hamish Miller Before
Descripción Hamish Miller: Before & After Near Death Experience was first uploaded in November 2017. For reasons I won’t go into now I transferred it to youtube in a way that meant the sound and picture were not very good quality. Many people have complained about the poor quality of that first upload. This version is a re-make of virtually frame by frame the same video. I hope that just as many people who found it useful and interesting the first time will now discover it again and I trust that it is now far more comprehensible without the distractions of the poor technical quality! Near Death Experiences or NDE’s are an interesting way for people to start exploring the nature of life and how there appears to be aspects of consciousness that assist us through our experience of being alive in whatever dimension we may find ourselves. Typically, as a result of most NDE’s the participant will come back to their day to day life a changed person, usually living life for the better, although this is not always the case. The experience of having met benign beings and having been immersed in the depth of universal love that exits for all creatures in the other realm cannot help but influence the inner workings of a human mind. What many consider to be the spiritual experience of NDEs usually stays with the person for the rest of their life. Having once gained an inexplicable experience it cannot be forgotten. There are common aspects to all NDE’s and in that commonality we find an aspect of this world too. Guidance, benevolence, peace, unity: all these things are waiting for us when we cross over at the end of our time here on earth. Whether we choose to return again to this sometimes mundane kindergarten and indeed whether we want to believe that we can come back again, is a matter that need not be discussed here and now. Our own time will come and when it does we will know what we know. To believe that there is something more than what we experience here on earth in our short life time is a great comfort for many. A spiritual perspective of reality builds a foundation of peace but it is a path that is not necessarily easy to follow. We are all human and having a human experience is part of our individual and collective development. Our lessons are emotional and the process of learning is to experience the pains of the lows of life here on earth. But those lows can be counterbalanced by the highs. Ours is an existence in which balance and harmony are paramount. In harmony we find peace and growth. Everything is connected. Everything is interconnected so finely that it seems sometimes impossible not to perceive it as having been created by a loving hand of wisdom. And yet we are never forced to acknowledge that possibility. A shift of perspective on one’s own life can be enormously healing. The effects of a tumultuous shift that an NDE can bring will usually echo throughout decades and will affect many more souls than just the person who had the direct experience. I had the enormous privilege of knowing Hamish Miller as a friend, colleague and mentor for seven years. When I met him, my life had already begun to jump the tracks and my perspective on reality shift. Over those seven years Hamish consolidated my understanding of what was going on in my life in a grounded and practical way. What I do today is built upon my time with Hamish and his encounters with ‘the management’ upstairs as well as by encounters with similar benevolent beings in my own life, which has so far remained solidly here on earth. ******* My jointly authored book, “Spirit & Earth – a handbook for modern holistic living” is available from amazon UK & amazon USA UK: https://amzn.to/2K5qhMp USA: https://amzn.to/2ymh120 Subscribe to my youtube channel and click the bell icon to receive weekly videos: https://bit.ly/16Ymc59 Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/KnightsRose ****** Categoría:Vídeos